A Night in Moscow: Ivan x Nyra Lemon
by nyra66
Summary: After yet another world meeting, Ludwig has assigned Ivan to share his house with Nyra Delgado, a new guest. Nyra, does like Ivan, more than this Ivan will ever know. She risks screwing up the entire world of time and space, in order to get this, this one pleasure out of life, which will have this Ivan in a world of complete and utter...delight.


OK this is my first time posting here, so if I mess this up sorry! I write OC x Canon Character lemons so if anybody doesn't like that please don't read them! Thanks and enjoy! This is from my fanfic _Fire and Ice: The Crisis _I have up on _Quizilla _but they don't let me post stuff like this so...ya it's here.

* * *

Ivan POV

_Why does everybody have to be scared of me? I'm nice, certainly nicer than little sister… I can't believe Nyra stood up to her like that and I can't believe that she feels the same way I do._

_Tonight I'll take her, no no I just want to talk, just talk…_

"Hey Ivan! What did you want to see me for?" Nyra yelled over walking my way.

_Shit! I didn't want to talk about anything just to take her and never let her go…What should I say?_

"Oh, hi..! I just wanted to take you to my house since we'll be living together."

"Oh…okay...are you _sure _there isn't anything else?" She said with a very noticeable eyebrow raise.

_God she looked so hot when she was annoyed, well anytime really…she's so short, I mean 5'3" she like only reaches up to my chin but still she will always be my little ray of sunlight. _

"Ummm…..? Ivan, you 'kay?"

_Oh right! _

"Ahh… I think that we should go, my house is pretty far away from here."

"Alright but as long there is nothing else you want to say." Nyra said a little disappointed tone in her voice

"I didn't –" I tried to say

"Never mind just drive, Ivan."

_Why didn't I just say something?_

'Round an hour later, after really tense car ride…._

"We're here."

"Whoa! This is your house?" Nyra said really surprised

"It's pretty nice huh?" I said happy that she liked it

"Yea it's awesome! I've always wanted to come to Russia, but the only thing I hate is the cold, I like it at least 80°F and sunny all the time, but I can deal with the cold for a while."

"Well let me show you, your room."

_I wish it was sunnier here too…._

After a tour around the house and a walk to Nyra's room...

"Well here it is. I'll come in and wake you up in the morning, okay?" I asked not really wanting to leave.

"Kay"

"Nyra-"

"You don't need to apologize. I kinda know that you were stressed with Natalia and all…"

_If I stay here any longer I'll probably won't want to leave. I really need to leave!_

"I should-"

I was cut off when she kissed me. It was great, not overpowering but at the same time she was **NOT** letting me win…

"You talk too much, Ivan….," She said with clear lust in her eyes

"..You love me right?"

I nodded

"Good then I can do this!"

Nyra grabbed my wrist then said _Bind!_ And then I couldn't move my wrists they were bound together.

"What did you do?"

"Just little dark magic, ha-ha!"

Then she took me into a deep kiss….

I couldn't take it anymore; I kissed back with equal force. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

"I'm not that easy ha!"

Nyra pushed me up against a wall in the room. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt, making me go crazy.

"Then I'll just have to be a little rough." I said totally turned on now. I flipped her around and started to slip my hands down her shirt, tracing the curves of her boobs with my hand, which gained a reaction, just how I wanted it to. Before she could gain control again I ripped off her shirt and started rubbing her boobs.

"Mhmm….I'm ...still not gonna give in!"

"Now you're just bein' difficult. Become one with me, da?"

I started sucking on her neck all the way down to her collarbone, searching for her soft spot.

I bit down hard on a spot that I thought it was.

"Ah! Ivan!" she groaned

My tongue darted in her mouth immediately. My tongue explored every crevice that her mouth had and hers did the same to mine.

_I'm getting hard really fast. We need to go somewhere else..._

"Ny...Nyra I think that we need to go to my room, come with me?"

"Sure….Ivan."

"Wait Ivan, what about Natalia?"

"She'll deal with me then!" I said when I wave of confidence flood over me

"…..Ivan."

Nyra POV

_God I wanted him to fuck me …_

"Ivan just fuck meh already!" I groan into his ear.

"Whatever you'd like." Ivan whispered in my ear in a voice that just made me even hotter.

He pulled down my pants and started licking my entrance

"…I-Ivan…Hrmm..."

While he did that I pulled down his boxers exposing his length that was very hard by now. I start rubbing my hands up his length licking and nibbling on the tip. Ivan stopped abusing my entrance as soon as I did that.

"Hmmm….N-Nyra suck it please…." He groans

I take his length and suck on it at a very slow pace, torturing him.

"M…more …please!" Ivan said almost at his breaking point.

I lick and suck on it a little faster bobbing my head up and down, feeling his length start to pulse in my mouth. He bucks his hips forcing the rest of the length into my mouth. I take it all in sucking and nibbling on it until…..

"N-Ny-Nyra I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum then!"

I take the length out of my mouth and start pumping it faster and faster and right before I felt like he was gonna cum I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Don't worry I'll start again you just have to be patient….my dear Russian." I say in a seductive voice.

"Please start again…." Ivan moans as I tease him by nibbling on the tip.

"So impatient…"

I put the length back in my mouth and suck on it sucking out all of the pre – cum that had formed again and weaving my tongue around the pulsing length.

"Gah! Hah!" Ivan groans while he came

I lick up all of the cum and then giving his length one good last suck.

"Did …..You swallow it?"

"Yup" I say very plainly.

Torturing Ivan had made me forget about my own throbbing core, which was in desperate need of attention. When I finished the throbbing ache came back and it desperately needed to be fixed.

"Ivan I'm begging you, fuck me!"

"Alright."

"This might hurt at first but it'll get better I promise." Ivan says to me while spreading my legs revealing my extremely wet entrance, then thrusted into me hard.

"…Mhmm…it hurts…" I say while tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"It'll get better, little sunflower." he says whispering in my ear.

Ivan POV

_Nyra you're just so damn irresistible!_

"Nyra you're so tight…"

"Ivan…..go faster and harder please!" Nyra says bucking her hips into mine, forcing me deeper into her.

"Whatever you …..Want…"

It was true that she already had come 2 times, and came a lot. I had come once already too but I can't stop feels too good.

"Go as deep as you can….just do it!" Nyra says panting.

"….Ok.." I reposition myself and then thrust into her again deeper until I feel my skin touch hers.

"..That….feels so good…."Nyra whispers into my ear sending me over the edge.

"…I-I'm gonna cum!...mmmhmm!" I moan while I cum.

"Ay! Ivan me…too!" Nyra moans before kissing me once time before she came.

We both came a lot I mean our come was spilling out of her; I hadn't even pulled out yet. In fact I was still hard.

"Mind if I try something?" I say while panting.

"Sure …..Anything..." Nyra says panting too

I pull out and flip her over.

_"Готов для некоторых более?"_ I say while tracing finger down the line of her back which was where her spine was. She shivered when I did that making me even happier.

"Fuck me…" Nyra says

I thrust into her ass which was also nice and tight.

"_Más por favor!"_ Nyra says bucking her hips back into mine.

I was completely in her now and it felt great! I really didn't know what she said it sounded like Spanish and I doubt that she knew what I said to her but our bodies knew exactly what they were doing. My length started pulsing again and I knew I was going to cum again. I pull out and plunge into her core again which was very hot.

"….deeper….faster!" she moans out in English.

I pound into her harder and deeper once nailing a spot that made her moan loudly and arch her back. I was on the verge too and only seconds away from my own breaking point.

Our bodies start jerking against each other in desperate effort to stay on this wonderful high but we come eventually.

I pull out and collapse next to Nyra who was panting trying to recover her even breathing again. She snuggles up to me her legs wrapping around mine. We were sweaty and tired but well satisfied.

I kiss the top of her forehead.

_"Я люблю вас, моих маленьких подсолнечник."_ I whisper to Nyra.

"Te amo" She says back.

We both slept well that night.


End file.
